Log 48
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Hot Rod’s Logs Category:Kup’s Logs Category:Quicksilver’s Logs Category:Shark’s Logs Category:Save Cybertron TP 4/28/2012 05:14 PM Near Engine Room :The team of three Autobots - Shark, Hot Rod and Quicksilver - have been sent here, to very close to the Engine Room. While the Autobot infiltrator moves to place the device inside the Engine Room itself, the Three Autobots are tasked with forming a Diversion - that is, an attack. It should be fairly simple, right? Shark is in charge of this mission currently, and their specific method of the diversion is up to the three of them planning. Shark wasn't going to be playing around with this mission either. The very fate of Cybertron depended upon them to make this diversion a success. The young mech has a layer of black soot all over him, allowing him to blend in better than he would normally. He looks toward the other two, communicating over internal comms he says, "Here's what I'm thinking. Three pronged diversion to keep them confused. I'll be over yonder." he points out the location. "Hot Rod, you can be over here." he points that way, "Quicky you are there." another point. "Gonna have to be sneaky, stealthy, and all sorts of brutal about this." Quicksilver isn't the sneakiest there is. She stands there holding her pair of swords, the blades glowing faintly. She does nod to Shark. She can at least try after all. She moves to where she was told to go, she is ready to start laying in the hurt when something presents itself. Kup maintains his rear guard position. He firmly holds his old styled Cybertronian Rifle. An ener-cigar is firmly gripped in his mouth as his optics survey the entire scene. :Hot Rod seems a little confused. He was not really stealthy either. In fact of all the Autobots, he was probably one of the few that would ever be considered for a stealth mission, that is if even the planet was dying... "Sure." He moves to the place where he was pointed to. :It was pretty quiet so far. In fact, it was hard to hear over the Loud noise of the ventilation fans as they pushed air through the passageways of Cybertron. :But towards the Engine Rooms, some motion can now be seen. It was a very large, wide entrance - although the three directions of diversion will still end up almost next to each other. This is not after all, open space. Right now two guards can be seen, chatting idly with each other. "So I said "Sacrifice her? I hardly KNOW her!" "... I don’t get it." Shark moves to his spot as he comms to them all, "Okay Quicky I want you to start us off. Make like you are in need of help. That should draw out a few of them. Hot Rod you are going to pretend to be a mean, nasty boyfriend come looking for Quicky." he pauses as the guards come into sight, "When they get close, take them out at the knees. Immobilizing them is certainly going to attract more of them. Any questions?" Kup stifles a laugh as he hears the joke. He then spits out his ener-cigar and stomps it out quietly. His hands continue to grasp his weapon as his facial features harden as he listens to the plan. He gives Shark a curt nod. "Good plan lad. Just like the Battle of Southern Tarn Energon Factor." He looks at Hot Rod and Quicksilver. "Try to make it look believable..." He offers the pair a friendly smile. Quicksilver mutters a bit to herself and then shakes her head. She sheathes her swords, the blue glow fading, after all hard to look like you are in need of help while wielding blades, she will just have to make a draw attack when the time comes. She looks towards the others and then starts towards the guards, "Help! He is going to kill me." she calls out to the guards her hands in the air where she can quickly grab her hilts as she gets closer. :"Femme, get your tiny tin can back here!" Hot Shot yells after Quicksilver. "No woman of mine is going to go mixing their circuits with those rust buckets!" Well, he was trying. Hot Rod then glances towards the guards waiting for them to move in. Shark smirks a bit as the distraction begins. That line from Hot Rod was certainly a good one following on the heels of Quicky's own call for help. He comms to them, "Don't get too close to them, we want them to come out this way. Away from the Engine Room." The two guards look up, shocked. They blink a few times, then turns to stare at Quicksilver again. Then one comments "My money's on the mech. " The other snorts, shakes his head, and lifts his gun to fire. :At Quicksilver. Crackle attacks Quicksilver with Ranged and HITS! Quicksilver's armor buckles but remains functional. Quicksilver's armor failed to protect her against #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's attack. COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Kup moves in closer behind Shark and carefully watches the other two. He leans in towards Shark. "When you lead the charge, I got your back..." His face becomes a grim look of determination. Quicksilver blinks as she is shot at though it doesn't seem to do much to her. She growls and shakes her head. She reaches back and pulls her sword and charges at Cracker to attack him. Shark is a little bit surprised by the guards attacking Quicky when she asked for help. He pops up and yells, "Hey buddy leave her alone!" His pistol in one hand, rifle on his upper right arm and the turret in the left upper arm pivoting, he selects his target - Spartus - and takes fire upon him with his pistol. "Fall back you two." he comms to the two 'distractors'. "Draw them back this way." Shark attacks Spartus with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Spartus has been incapacitated!! Quicksilver attacks Crackle with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Crackle has been incapacitated!! Kup crouches down and aims his antique weapon at the other guard. He draws in air....then lets it out, his finger pulls the trigger. His optics flare brighter as the two guards fire back at the cranky veteran Kup attacks Crackle with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Crackle has been incapacitated!! :Hot Rod watches as Quicksilver is blasted. "Hey, she's mine! Go get your own punching bag!" He then pulls out his dual photon lasers and fires them off at the dazed guards, mainly Spartus. Hot Rod attacks Spartus with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Spartus has been incapacitated!! Crackle attacks Kup with Ranged and MISSES! COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Spartus attacks Hot Rod with Ranged and MISSES! COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Spartus attacks Hot Rod with Ranged and HITS! Hot Rod's armor buckles but remains functional. Hot Rod's armor failed to protect him against #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's attack. COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. :The two guards are surprised as Kup and Shark appear out of nowhere, attacking both. Spartus finds himself grappling and wounded by Quicksilver, but not enough to avoid firing off a shot at Hot Rod. Meanwhile, Crackle is hit bad, and yelps. He fires quickly at Kup, but misses as he moves towards the wall, slapping a panel "We're under attack! Autobot Heretics!" He announces, the sounds of feet within quickly approaching the entrance as two more emerge quickly, startled at this. Shark smirks at being called a heretic, but keeps his focus upon his scanners, sonar, and radar. "Two incoming." he comms to the others, keeping focused on Spartus for now until the other two are within shooting ranged. "Aim to disable Bots, I want at least one of them alive so we can have a little chat afterward." shifting down into a crouch, hand down in front of him he takes aim with his rifle. Shark attacks Spartus with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Spartus has been incapacitated!! Kup watches as Hot Rod gets hit. He begins to charge towards the younger Autobot. "Come on, junior let’s get it in gear!" He then takes another shot at the guards. Kup attacks Crackle with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Crackle has been incapacitated!! Quicksilver whips her swords around as one falls and then she is in there slashing at the other to take him out so the reinforcements can be engaged. She appears quite skilled with those swords. :Hot Rod ends up falling back and as he hears Kup's charge, he gets up in time to see him hit Crackle. The young bot reaches up and attacks the new arrival Sheer with his photon laser. "Come on Quicksilver. Get em!" he yells while getting to his feet. Quicksilver attacks Spartus with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Spartus has been incapacitated!! Hot Rod attacks Sheer with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Sheer has been incapacitated!! :Convict charges out quickly, just as the other two fall. The big, burly mech blinks "What the slag!" he barks, bringing around a submachine gun - the kind that needed TWO hands to hold "Ets' a full scale assault!" as he opens fire, the gun spewing out a LOT of ammunition as he aimed for the two furthest - and easiest to hit - away. That is, Shark and Kup. Convictus attacks Shark with Ranged and HITS! Shark's armor buckles but remains functional. Shark's armor failed to protect him against #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's attack. Your internals are in perfect condition. (100%) Your armor is in perfect condition. (100%) COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Convictus attacks Kup with Ranged and HITS! Kup's armor buckles but remains functional. Kup's armor failed to protect him against #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's attack. COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Shark sees that the new couple of cultists have got close enough, "Switch targets." he comms to them. "Fire or slash at will." He takes aim with his turret this time, then lets loose with a 'black light shot that will temporarily blind his target - Convictus. Leaving Sheer for anyone else to tackle. Shark attacks Convictus with Ranged and MISSES! Crackle falls as he runs towards the wall. One down, but Sheer is quick to join the fray. "Hey Autobots, I thought you didn't like fighting?" Sheer asks as he runs towards the nearest cover. "But if you wanna fight, then eat lead!" Sheer exclaims as he fires a pistol at Hot Rod in retaliation. Crackle attacks Hot Rod with Ranged and HITS! Hot Rod's armor buckles but remains functional. Hot Rod's armor failed to protect him against #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's attack. COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Kup let out a grunt as the weapons fire plaster through his armor, small portions of Energon begin to leak out of his wounds as he starts to slowly retreat. "Hmmmm...you're a bigun'..." He levels his rifle at the Big Cultists. "Why don't you just crawl back into the shadows you came out of." He pulls the trigger sending a hail of fire at the guard. Kup attacks Convictus with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Convictus has been incapacitated!! Quicksilver finds the two new bots in the battle as the other two have fallen. She blinks as she sees the size of the larger one, especially since she is so close to them. She decides going after Sheer might be the better thing, if anything to drive Sheer out of cover and make it easier for the others to shoot him, it does set her up to get hit by a close shot or a fist. Quicksilver attacks Sheer with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Sheer has been incapacitated!! :Hit again, Hot Rod moves back. His armor seemed to be doing fine but his internals were not doing as well. He continues to return fire towards Sheer. Hot Rod attacks Sheer with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Sheer has been incapacitated!! Convictus grunts as he's struck and he stumbles back a little bit, his firepower easing up as he shakes his head, smirking with a chuckle towards Shark "Ya really think I don’t know THAT trick? Sheer! Get out of there you coward and fight!" he barks at Sheer, turning his firepower onto Hot Rod again to give Sheer some fire cover, but he didn’t look like this was a cakewalk at ALL. Convictus attacks Hot Rod with Ranged and MISSES! COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Shark grits his sharp, pointy teeth a bit. This time it’s the pistol he takes aim with as he gets closer to the mech. "Whoever told you we don't like fighting was a liar." he calls out, then fires! Shark attacks Convictus with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Convictus has been incapacitated!! Sheer attacks Quicksilver with Melee and MISSES! COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Sheer is hit not once, but twice by Autobot fire. "Slag!" Sheer exclaims. "So, you want to play?" Sheer draws out a blade. "Let's play!" Sheer exclaims with an evil glee as he races out of the cover that was so ineffectual earlier to get up close and personal with the closest Autobot - Quicksilver. With a mighty slash, Sheer attacks with his blade! Kup continues to back pedal as he lays down more cover fire at Convictus. "Ehhh...come on sonny, just lay down your weapons and we'll let you live." He watches as his blasts fly towards Convictus. Kup attacks Convictus with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Convictus has been incapacitated!! Quicksilver dances out of the way of the incoming blade, deflecting it with her own before she presses the attack to slash again at Sheer, "let's see who the quickest is." she says with delight getting into the fight as she strikes again. Quicksilver attacks Sheer with Melee and MISSES! Convictus is rather battered and starts to stumble back towards the door as he reloads, spitting back at Kup "YOU may, but HE won’t!" remarks the mech as he turns that massive fire-thrower towards the old-timer. Convictus attacks Kup with Ranged and HITS! Kup's armor buckles but remains functional. Kup's armor failed to protect him against #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's attack. COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. :Luckily, Hot Rod was missed by the fire of Convictus. The young Autobot returns the fire before glancing towards the other combatant. Hot Rod attacks Convictus with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Convictus has been incapacitated!! Shark switches to his rifle to finish off the larger of the two mechs. He didn't like the sound of what was said by him either as he checks his pings for any signs of more cultists. "Good job everyone." he comms, then takes his shot! Shark attacks Convictus with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Convictus has been incapacitated!! Kup gets blasted square in the chest which knocks him flat on the ground. His antique weapon clatters on the floor as he reaches up to clutch at his wound. "Hmmmmm....what do you mean, him?" He asks as he looks around. "Anybody have anything on their sensors?" Convictus lets out a bark of pain as he is struck by Shark and he stumbles back, staggers, then falls on his face! :Hot Rod watches as Kup gets blasted and falls down. He quickly fires a laser towards Sheer to cover Quicksilver before moving to aid Kup. "Come on you relic. Get up." he states as he bends down to help the old bot up. Hot Rod attacks Sheer with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Sheer has been incapacitated!! "Well done Autobots." a familiar - to some - voice emerges from the doors, before Daemonicron strides out, smirking at the four of them "You took care of them very easily. I should have known you wouldn’t have learned the FIRST two times." he notes, the air darkening around him, the temperature dropping several degrees. Quicksilver blinks and looks to the newly emerging bot and then glances back towards the others, "Other two times?" she is fairly new to the war effort so is a little out of the loop on some things but she is out there not far before in melee with the others and she charges in swords slashing to attack as this new foe. She doesn't always think things through. Quicksilver attacks Daemonicron with Melee and HITS! Daemonicron's armor buckles but remains functional. Daemonicron's armor failed to protect it against Quicksilver's attack. Kup optics flicker as he looks at Daemonicron. "What the slag?" He ponders for a moment. "Well, gang...this is going to be a new story for me to tell. Let's make it good for future Autobots." He laughs. "The Battle of the Giant Ventilation Fans, that has a nice ring to it..." He scrambles towards his weapon and reloads it, getting ready for the next fight. His wounds still leak energon. Shark frowns as he hears that voice, "Okay guys they brought out the tough mech so aim for vulnerable locations. If energy weapons don't work, switch to ammo, and if that don't work well there's punching, kicking, biting and slashing." He takes aim with this turret to temporarily blind the mech. "Enough talk." he calls out to the mech then fires! Shark attacks Daemonicron with Ranged and HITS! Daemonicron's armor buckles but remains functional. Daemonicron's armor failed to protect it against Shark's attack. Discordia completely restores Daemonicron! :Once he was sure Kup returned to his feet, Hot Rod dashed off to get a good line on Daemonicron. The cultists gave his processor the unnatural feeling of his skin crawling. He heard Shark's orders and aimed for a weak spot. A joint where his legs met. The creature turned, startled by Quicksilvers' sudden attack. He hisses as the slashes streak through his black armor, and he simply snaps an arm out towards the femme, intending to simply BASH her to one side, - in Kups' direction! As the attacks come from all angles, he howls loudly "ENOUGH!" And an energy blast streaks out in EVERYONES direction. Daemonicron attacks Quicksilver with Melee and HITS! Quicksilver's armor buckles but remains functional. Daemonicron attacks Kup with Ranged and HITS! Kup's armor buckles but remains functional. Daemonicron attacks Shark with Ranged and HITS! Shark's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are in decent shape. (80%) Your armor is in decent shape. (83%) Daemonicron attacks Hot Rod with Ranged and MISSES! Quicksilver oofs as she gets hit and knocked to the side like that. She doesn't quite go down, kneeling as she slides back to keep from fully falling. She surges forward again, sometimes it takes a bit to get through her metal head that things might be a bit...overwhelming. Quicksilver attacks Daemonicron with Melee and HITS! Daemonicron's armor buckles but remains functional. Kup optics flare as he lines up his shot, out of the corner of his optics he sees Quicksilver flying towards him. "I got you Lass!" He drops his weapon as he tries to catch Quicksilver. As he makes the move, the side of his armor is blasted clean off from Daemonicron's blast. "Ohhh....that hurt..." Shark rushes toward the mech after taking that hit, just like the rest of them got hit by that powerful attack. His mouth opens wide, showing off his sharp pointy teeth.. Time for him to take a bite outta a cultist! Shark attacks Daemonicron with Melee and MISSES! :Hot Rod was surprised that his blast had missed the cultist and was even more happy that the vice versa had missed as well. That does not stop the young Autobot from continuing to blast at the black colored mech. He made sure to attack low on the mech. Hot Rod attacks Daemonicron with Ranged and HITS! Daemonicron's armor buckles but remains functional. COMBAT: Hot Rod's engine sputters as he runs on empty. Daemonicron leaps to one side as Shark slides his way. He whirls... and aims a twirling kick right at Sharks' incoming head! he winces too as Hot Rods' blast strikes him in the shoulder, the mech's own rifle firing back at the young upstart, his motions blurring he was so fast. "Begone from here, now!" Daemonicron attacks Shark with Unarmed and MISSES! Daemonicron attacks Hot Rod with Ranged and MISSES! Quicksilver is actually spurred on. She missed but they are far from out. She circles around and tries to take advantage of any openings that may present themselves at the black bot attacks Shark. Her swords slash in, streaking blue glows in their wake. Quicksilver attacks Daemonicron with Melee and MISSES! Kup scrambles back to his rifle as he picks it up. He then points his weapon at Daemonicron. "Ehhh...I think you owe us some answers, slick." He pulls the trigger at Daemonicron. Kup attacks Daemonicron with Ranged and HITS! Daemonicron's armor buckles but remains functional. Shark may have missed that bite, but he makes sure the mech misses his own boot to the head move as he ducks and rolls out of the way, "Make me." is snarled in a guttural tone as he crouches down and kicks out at the back of the mech's knee! Shark attacks Daemonicron with Unarmed and MISSES! COMBAT: Shark's engine sputters as he runs on empty. :"Attention all Autobots... Begin fall back. The duck is in the pond." Ultra Magnus' voice comes over the radio. :Hot Rod heard the radio command, but made sure to cover the retreat. He plants his feet and aims his proton blasters at Daemonicron. He continued blasting hoping to draw his attention. "You heard him." Hot Rod attacks Daemonicron with Ranged and MISSES! COMBAT: Hot Rod's engine sputters as he runs on empty. Kup pulls up his rifle as his radio crackles with the message. He looks at Sharks. "This is your show...Orders Commander?" Shark hears the comm radio too and calls out. "You heard the mech." then makes for the retreat, "Move out!" Kup falls back. Daemonicron hisses as he's struck again, this time bringing out a wicked saber that flickered a sickly orange. He aimed to swing at Quicksilver, then barks as they start to run off 'Yes. Flee! Finally you are learning your place - beneath our HEELS!" Quicksilver hears all the orders but it’s in her nature to not leave without a parting shot, but when the sword came out to aim towards her she decides on the better part of valor and leaps back to retreat.